Singing In The Shower
by InuyashasGrl26
Summary: Inuyasha decides to picks up Kagome after school. But Kagome needs to take a shower.


**Singing in the Shower**

It's such a nice sunny day in the Feudal Era with the birds chirping peaceful. But one person isn't though, He is waiting by the well, with his foot on the foot on the rim, and his arms crossed in his haori sleeves. "Inuyasha are you being impatient again?" A young little fox demon asks him from behind. "I'm not that person who likes to wait nonstop, Shippo." Inuyasha irritated said back. "If you don't want to be here, then why don't you go to her time, and pick her up." Shippo said to him as he jumps onto his shoulder. "Looks like I have no choice." Inuyasha as gives Shippo a glare to let him know to get off. Shippo jumps off and heads back to the village, "Make sure she's safe." He calls. "Will do." Inuyasha replies as he jumps into the well into Kagome's time.

In the modern era, Kagome is going to her locker to get her stuff, and head back home. As she heads to the door, she finds out that it's raining hard. Unfortunately for her, she didn't had an umbrella or a raincoat. "Oh great." She complains as she runs into the rain, trying to get home as fast as she can. As she is running, she trips and lands in a muddy puddle, "Could things get any worse?" She quietly asks herself, as she gets up and continues on running.

Inuyasha exits the well house, and sees that it's raining like crazy. "Looks like I can't get a whiff of Kagome's scent in the rain." He said as he leaps into the front door. He enters, seeing that Mrs. Higurashi welcomes him, "Hello Inuyasha." She greets him as she takes a sip of her tea. "Hey, do you know where Kagome is?" Inuyasha asks as he grabs a cup of tea as well. "She should be on her way home from school." She said as she looks outside, "It seems that the rain is going to get her soak to the bone when she gets here." She adds. Inuyasha drinks the rest of his tea, until the door is opened and closed quickly. There's panting from the person who came in, "I'm home." She said. Inuyasha comes to her, "Kagome, what happened to you?" He kneels down in front of her. "I'm soaking wet from the downpour, and I slipped into a muddy puddle." She said between her pants. Inuyasha sees Kagome's uniform covered in mug. Mrs. Higurashi comes to them, "Kagome, why don't you take a shower. I'll get your uniform into the washed." She said. Kagome nods as she goes upstairs into her room.

Inuyasha goes into the bathroom, and sees something new in it. It looks like a white box with a weird metal thing on top of it. He finds the top with two circles, one that says 'volumn' while the other one says channels. He finds the found with the time and date, and two silvery things with a lot of tiny holes in them. He turns his attention towards the bathtub. He already knows how to use, since he showers once in a while. He turns the hot and cold knobs and sees the water coming out of the top faucet. "There we go." He satisfyingly said. He lets the water run, as he goes to Kagome's door.

Meanwhile, Kagome is taking off her clothes and grabs her bathrobe. She goes to her desk and grabs her ipod. "For all the days to get soaked it had to be today." She said with sadness in her eyes. There's a knock on her door, "Who is it?" She asks. "It's me." Inuyasha calls out. Kagome opens the door to let him in, "I got your shower started." He said. She smiles warmly. "Thanks as she leaves the room, and into the bathroom. Inuyasha goes back into Kagome's room, and lays on her bed, "She smells like lavender and vanilla." He relaxes from her scent. All of sudden he here's some stranger music from the bathroom.

Kagome puts her ipod onto the ihome stereo and puts on The Moxy's Step down, and sings a long with the lyrics.

_I'd follow you but it's not that simple  
>You're so contagious, You're still my favorite<br>You're disappearing act is growing tired  
>I'm sick of being left hear all alone<br>I'd follow you but it's not that simple  
>I turn around and gone<em>

Ooh and my heart is breaking  
>And I've been waiting for the longest time<br>Step Down, Discard Me  
>Ooh and my heart is breaking<br>And I've been waiting for the longest time  
>I've been waiting for, I'm waiting for, I'm waiting for the longest time<p>

You held me in, I ripped you out  
>You're so contagious, He's still my favorite<br>He was my friend now he's my lover  
>He's just a fix to help me get through this<br>You held me in, I ripped you out  
>You thought I'd wait but I'm gone<p>

You ripped the tape from my healing heartbreak  
>I'm so infected, can I be saved<br>I've quit your games for the last time

[Chorus]

Inuyasha is shocked for what the song was about. "It might be about me. Being that way. No wonder why Kagome choice that song to begin." He said. Then another song begins.

Frou Frou: Holding Out For A Hero

_Where have all the good men gone  
>And where are all the gods?<br>Where's the street-wise Hercules  
>To fight the rising odds?<br>Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
>Late at night toss and turn and dream of what I need<em>

[Chorus]  
>I need a hero<br>I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
>He's gotta be strong<br>And he's gotta be fast  
>And he's gotta be fresh from the fight<br>I need a hero  
>I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light<br>He's gotta be sure  
>And it's gotta be soon<br>And he's gotta be larger than life

Somewhere after midnight  
>In my wildest fantasy<br>Somewhere just beyond my reach  
>There's someone reaching back for me<br>Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
>It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet<p>

[Chorus]

Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
>Out where the lightning splits the sea<br>I would swear that there's someone somewhere  
>Watching me<p>

Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
>And the storm and the flood<br>I can feel his approach  
>Like the fire in my blood<p>

[Chorus]

Inuyasha begins to understand what the song was about. "So Kagome considers me as her hero. It does make sense why I protect her nonstop." He said with a smirk on his face. A new song come and it's something he hasn't heard before, it seems so romantic. He listens to Kagome singing along with it.

Kelly Clarkson-My Life Would Suck Without You

_[Verse 1:]_  
>Guess this means you're sorry<br>You're standing at my door  
>Guess this means you take back<br>All you said before  
>Like how much you wanted<br>Anyone but me  
>Said you'd never come back<br>But here you are again

_[Chorus:]_  
>Because we belong together now<br>Forever united here somehow  
>Yeah you got a piece of me<br>And honestly  
>My life would suck without you<p>

_[Verse 2:]_  
>Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye<br>Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight  
>I know that I've got issues<br>But you're pretty messed up too  
>Either way I found out<br>I'm nothing without you

_[Chorus:]_  
>Because we belong together now<br>Forever united here somehow  
>Yeah you got a piece of me<br>And honestly  
>My life would suck without you<p>

_[Bridge:]_  
>Being with you is so dysfunctional<br>I really shouldn't miss you  
>But I can't let you go<br>Oh Yeah

_[Chorus:]_  
>Because we belong together now<br>Forever united here somehow  
>Yeah you got a piece of me<br>And honestly  
>My life would suck without you<p>

Inuyasha smiles for the song. "I guess it means that Kagome's life would suck without me." He hears the water being turns off. He sits up, and waits until Kagome comes back into her room. As she enter, Inuyasha is intoxicated with her lavender and vanilla scent. Kagome suspiciously looks at him, "You okay?" She asks. Inuyasha shakes his thoughts, "It's nothing. But the songs were something to know about." Kagome raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" Kagome asks as she turns to her closet and gets something to wear. "This first is about you, that you can't stand being alone." Kagome's eyes, "Yeah, that's true, you wouldn't believe how said it is to be lonely nonstop." Inuyasha gets off the bed and talks about the next one, "The next song was about me saving you nonstop, anytime you're in danger or trouble." Kagome blushes as she grabs a green t-shirt. "Yeah, I always think of you as my hero, always protecting me." She grabs a pair of jeans. "But the last song, is by far my favorite." He said as he kneels down by her (She's still in her bathrobe.) Kagome blushes like a red tomato, "ye-yeah. I realized that ever since I met you, I found out that my life is nothing without you around." Kagome is suddenly pulled into Inuyasha's arms. "And I feel the same way, Kagome." He said softly to her. She lays on his shoulder. "Yes, our lives would suck without each other." She sighs. Inuyasha carries her onto her bed. "Exactly, Kagome. Exactly." Kagome snuggles, "What would I do without you, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha wraps her in his arms, "Then your life would suck without me." They kiss as they fall asleep for a nap, as the rain clouds disappear for the sun to come out.

THE END


End file.
